Pur comme la neige
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Il a tant neigé durant la nuit que Kaiba est bloqué au manoir pour la journée. Tant pis, ou tant mieux, selon Makuba. Pour une fois, il va pouvoir s'accaparer Seto sans craindre les interférences de la Kaiba Corp. et profiter de son grand frère. -Pur amour fraternel et fluff- /One-shot d'hiver no.4/.


Wah, je dois dire que j'ai du mal avec les frères Kaiba depuis cet été. En fait, depuis que mon âme a été prise en otage par Night Head Genesis, un anime absolument irrésistible. Pour tout dire, les deux personnages principaux de cet anime ont presque réussi à voler la place de Seto et Makuba dans ma liste de frères préférés ! Enfin, les frères Kaiba sont toujours mes chouchous, mais de peu. Si vous aimez les histoires de frères, allez voir Night Head Genesis. Et même si vous ne les aimez pas, d'ailleurs. Night Head Genesis, c'est la fascination, tout simplement.

Heu, j'étais censée parler des frères Kaiba, là. Quand je disais que Night Head Genesis tenait mon âme en otage ! Je suis désolée, Seto et Makuba. Je vous aime ;-;

* * *

Il entendit à plusieurs reprises le va-et-vient de Seto devant la porte de sa chambre. Comme il était bien au chaud, enroulé dans ses couvertures, et qu'il savait que le moindre centimètre carré de peau qui se retrouverait exposé à l'air extérieur le glacerait jusqu'aux os, il ne bougea pas et se contenta d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les bougonnements de son frère. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait lentement, il réalisa que ce n'était pas normal. Seto n'avait rien à faire là à une heure pareille. Il était censé se trouver au siège de la Kaiba Corp. depuis belle lurette, au lieu de râler dans le couloir. Makuba soupira en frottant son visage ensommeillé contre l'oreiller moelleux, puis se décida à s'extirper péniblement de son lit. Il entraina toutes les couvertures avec lui, s'enroula dedans, chaussa ses pantoufles et se traina jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

"Seto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? bâilla-t-il en passant la tête dans le couloir."

Son frère, qui entamait un énième passage devant sa porte, pila net et lui lança un regard irrité, mais pas contre lui, comme Makuba n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre.

"Toute cette fichue neige qui est tombée pendant la nuit rend les routes impraticables ! répondit Kaiba. Tellement impraticables que personne ne pourra venir tout dégager avant ce soir !

-Oh. Donc tu es bloqué à la maison ? déduisit Makuba malgré la fatigue qui lui embrumait encore un peu l'esprit.

-Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ! s'agaça Kaiba avec un de ses grands gestes emphatiques du bras. Ils croient peut-être que je n'ai que ça à faire, de les attendre ?

-Calme-toi, Seto, soupira son frère. Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu peux toujours travailler ici.

-Non, je ne peux pas ! Les lignes à hautes tensions ainsi que le réseau Internet sont coupés !

-Oh."

Makuba lui lança un regard vide et se frotta les yeux.

"Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillé, reprit Kaiba d'une voix un peu plus calme. Tu peux retourner te coucher. Je vais régler ça tout seul.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à régler, répliqua Makuba en tournant les talons. Tu es coincé ici, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu peux toujours remplir de la paperasse, alors s'il te plaît, grand frère, calme-toi, enfile des vêtements plus confortables et prends ta journée."

Kaiba ne trouva rien à répondre et regarda son petit frère regagner sa chambre. Makuba s'affala sur le ventre dans le matelas moelleux avec un soupir d'aise et réarrangea ses couvertures sur le lit. Il y avait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il somnolait sur le ventre quand sa porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur par-dessus son épaule, puis roula sur le côté lorsqu'il constata ça ne servait à rien puisque, dans cette position, il ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Il vit Seto refermer la porte derrière lui, un plateau en équilibre sur une main. Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Seto ?

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner, ce matin, prétendit l'aîné des Kaiba en s'approchant du lit. Fais-moi de la place."

Médusé, Makuba s'écarta néanmoins vers l'autre extrémité du matelas pour laissa son frère s'assoir. Il l'observa étendre les jambes devant lui sur le lit, rabattre les couvertures autour d'eux et placer le plateau, qu'il avait auparavant posé sur la table de chevet, en équilibre sur leurs genoux. Makuba lorgna vers les deux grands verres de jus d'orange pressée, les tartines de pain grillé recouvertes de chocolat ou de confiture, et les deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

"C'est toi qui as préparé ça, Seto ? demanda-t-il en remarquant les coupures inégales des tranches de pain.

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Le cuisinier n'a pas pu se déplacer non plus à cause de cette maudite neige.

-Oui, elle est vraiment embêtante, cette neige..."

Makuba remarqua ensuite que son frère s'était changé dans un jean classique moins étriqué que ce qu'il portait d'habitude et un pull col roulé blanc. Il tenta de dissimuler tant bien que mal le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. Il s'empara ensuite de son verre de jus d'orange sur le plateau et le but lentement, au contraire de Seto qui, frustré, avait avalé le sien d'une traite.

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose de pas trop abrutissant qui passe à la télé le matin ? demanda brusquement le grand frère, visiblement peu tenté de rester assis là sans rien faire."

Makuba faillit recracher son jus d'orange par le nez. Il s'étouffa et toussa tandis que Kaiba se penchait vers lui pour lui tapoter le dos.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ? se renseigna le frère aîné.

-Non, rien du tout, prétendit le cadet en déglutissant pour soulager sa gorge douloureuse. Alors, heu... le matin, il y a un dessin animé que j'aime bien voir, enchaîna-t-il en reposant son verre sur le plateau. Mais je doute que ça te plaise. Tu n'aimes pas trop les dessins animés.

-Montre toujours, répondit Kaiba en haussant les épaules."

A ce moment-là, Makuba prit une décision définitive et irrévocable : aujourd'hui, son grand frère était bloqué à la maison, dans l'impossibilité de travailler ou presque, et pour une fois il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. C'était une occasion unique qui ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, et c'était le jour ou jamais pour accaparer toute l'attention de son aîné. Sans scrupules. C'était son grand frère, après tout, pas le président responsable et occupé de la Kaiba Corp, et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui.

Cette décision prise, Makuba repêcha la télécommande qui traînait par terre, alluma le poste de télé installé en face de son lit et se blottit contre le ventre de son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupira Kaiba tandis que, changeant d'avis, son petit frère se hissait sur ses genoux, bousculant le plateau au passage, que l'aîné souleva d'une main pour le laisser s'installer.

-Chut, Seto, je profite juste que tu sois là, expliqua le petit garçon en se penchant en arrière contre son frère.

-Mais je suis toujours là, Makuba.

-Pas dans ta tête. Tu es tout le temps focalisé sur la Kaiba Corp., tu sais. Pour une fois que tu ne peux pas t'y rendre, j'aimerais juste qu'on passe un vrai moment ensemble. Pas juste pour le travail. Tu comprends ?"

Il se tourna sur les genoux de son frère pour observer sa réaction, et fut surpris par ses yeux écarquillés de remords et son air choqué, comme si Makuba venait de lui annoncer qu'il le délaissait ou quelque chose du même genre. En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment faux, mais le petit garçon n'avait pas non plus à se plaindre d'une quelconque négligence de son frère à son égard. Seto était un grand frère attentionné et prévenant, seulement il n'était pas toujours disponible ou d'accord pour vaquer à des occupations normales avec son cadet -parce que non, diriger la plus grande société de jeux au monde n'était pas une activité normale. Cependant, Makuba fut peiné du visage chagrin de son frère, et il se dépêcha de clarifier son propos :

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Seto ! Je sais que tu es très occupé avec la Kaiba Corp. et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde ! Je voudrais juste qu'on passe la journée ensemble, pour une fois. Sans parler du travail. D'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord, murmura Kaiba en écartant distraitement les cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant les yeux de son frère. Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme."

Makuba sourit.

"Plus tard, décréta-t-il. Mon dessin-animé va commencer."

C'était vrai que Seto ne goûtait pas particulièrement les dessins-animés. A vrai dire, il les détestait davantage depuis qu'il savait que Pégasus en était féru. Mais bon, à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, d'une part parce que Makuba était toujours assis sur ses genoux, d'autre part à cause des mots de son frère qui dansaient dans sa tête. Il aurait pu hausser les épaules, considérer que c'était un mal nécessaire pour Makuba de se retrouver entrainé lui aussi dans la gestion de la Kaiba Corp. matin et soir. Sauf que, sous ses airs butés et peu amènes, Seto Kaiba était un grand frère aimant et dévoué. Si Makuba était triste, son coeur se pinçait aussi. Si Makuba n'aimait pas quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas considérer cette chose avec sympathie. Le calcul était simple : Makuba voulait passer une journée avec lui sans parler boulot, alors ainsi en serait-il. Au diable mine renfrognée et réfraction à l'amusement que Seto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entretenir, son frère passait avant tout ça.

Donc, il passa ses deux bras autour du ventre de Makuba et se pencha légèrement en arrière contre les coussins. Son geste surprit le petit garçon, qui pourtant ne trouva rien à redire. Il resta ainsi tout blotti dans la chaleureuse étreinte de son frère, à manger sagement ses tartines et à suivre son dessin-animé. Il lui sembla que Seto se détendait derrière lui, que sa respiration se faisait plus tranquille, et ses bras, plus câlins. Il y avait longtemps que Makuba ne s'était pas senti aussi apaisé et aimé, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son frère ne doive plus jamais le lâcher. L'heure avançait pourtant, et même s'il avait pris sa journée, le président de la Kaiba Corp. ne supporterait pas pour autant de rester au lit toute la journée à manger des sucreries et à regarder la télé, fut-ce en compagnie de son frère. Et quoi qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes.

"Makuba, habille-toi, maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Il est presque onze heures.

-Oh, Seto, on ne peut pas rester là un peu plus longtemps ?

-Hors de question. Prendre un jour de congé n'est pas un prétexte pour paresser tout l'après-midi.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me faire faire mes devoirs, au moins ?

-Non, mais il y a un milliard de choses plus productives que nous pourrions faire. Allez, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, conclut Kaiba en soulevant son petit frère de ses genoux pour le reposer sur le matelas."

Sitôt que le petit garçon ait disparu en emportant des vêtements propres avec lui, Kaiba alla ouvrir les volets et se posta derrière la fenêtre pour observer le jardin du manoir, entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Il aurait dû se sentir frustré de n'avoir rien à faire de la journée, être perclus de fourmillements d'impatience à l'idée de continuer le développement des innombrables projets en cours à la Kaiba Corp. Il l'était sans doute un peu, mais cette matinée télé en compagnie de son petit frère l'avait enfoncé dans une espèce d'apaisement qui l'empêchait de s'inquiéter d'autre chose que de passer le restant de la journée en compagnie de son cadet. Un moment frères, enfin; il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas troqué sa peau de président tout-puissant de la Kaiba Corp. contre celle de grand frère antisocial de Makuba. Peut-être ne savait-il plus comment faire ? Cette idée l'inquiéta.

"Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté là, Seto ? demanda Makuba sur le seuil de la chambre. Dépêche-toi, il faut absolument que nous allions faire un tour dehors avant que la neige ne fonde !

-Je doute qu'elle disparaisse dans la seconde, Makuba. Si tel avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas pris un jour de congé aujourd'hui."

Bien sûr, son frère ne l'écoutait déjà plus et fonçait dans les escaliers en direction du jardin. Kaiba soupira et le suivit en prenant tout son temps, surtout celui de passer aux toilettes.

Quand il descendit les marches du porche comme un prince, Makuba se trouvait déjà enfoncé dans la neige, s'appliquant à réaliser des anges dans la poudreuse. D'un coup d'oeil, Kaiba jugea son accoutrement. Manteau d'hiver couleur crème, check, écharpe en laine blanche, check, bonnet surmonté d'un pompon, check. S'étant assuré que son petit frère n'attraperait pas la mort, Kaiba finit de descendre les marches.

"Allez, Seto, viens faire des anges de neige avec moi !

-Hors de question que je me roule par terre. C'est bon pour Yugi et sa bande de pom-pom-girls, ça.

-Oh, je t'en prie, ne sois pas rabat-joie."

Bien décidé à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, le jeune garçon de douze ans se releva, épousseta son manteau et courut à la rencontre de son frère. Puis, il se jeta sur lui de tout son poids, sans oublier de lui faucher les jambes au passage. Kaiba poussa un grognement de protestation mais ne put empêcher sa chute, et il se retrouva par terre à son tour, les cheveux couverts de neige.

"Makuba !

-Excuse-moi, Seto. Mais tu n'avais qu'à venir faire des anges de neige avec moi, comme je te l'avais demandé."

Kaiba soupira et leva son regard vers le ciel. Il neigeait toujours, mais à peine; les flocons cotonneux se posaient imperceptiblement sur sa joue et ses cheveux, et les nuages de buée qu'il exhalait dans l'air disparaissaient presque aussitôt. En silence, Makuba descendit de son ventre sur lequel il était resté couché, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas tout de suite, et vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

"Makuba, commença Kaiba après presque quinze minutes de très long silence, tu te souviens de ce jour où il a neigé à l'orphelinat, et que comme tous les soi-disant responsables avaient décidé qu'il faisait trop froid pour nous surveiller, ils nous avaient tous laissés seuls dans la cour ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Mais... pourquoi tu reparles de ça, Seto ?"

"Ça", c'était énormément de choses : ce jour que son frère évoquait, le souvenir en lui-même et le fait qu'il reparlait de leur enfance, alors qu'il avait toujours été d'avis d'aller de l'avant au lieu de contempler le passé. Il n'avait jamais le temps pour les souvenirs, sauf... aujourd'hui, apparemment, où le coeur du Seto qu'il avait été commençait à ressurgir sur le Seto qu'il était devenu.

"Ce jour-là, il n'y avait eu personne pour garder un oeil sur toutes les petites frappes qui pensaient pouvoir faire la loi à l'orphelinat, poursuivit le frère aîné.

-Oui, et ils s'en étaient pris à moi. Comme d'habitude, soupira Makuba avec apitoiement."

A cette époque, Makuba était si petit, si craintif, si vulnérable... il avait peur de tout et de tout le monde, et ces petites terreurs, sachant fort bien, dans leur lâcheté, à qui s'en prendre pour s'amuser sans avoir de problèmes, s'acharnaient toujours sur Makuba. Aujourd'hui, le jeune garçon leur aurait crânement tenu tête et, au besoin, leur aurait bien amoché les genoux. Avant de laisser son frère se charger de leur lancer le regard de la mort, bien sûr. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à son petit frère.

A cette époque aussi, c'était Seto qui venait se jeter sur les brutes pour défendre son cadet, et s'il en était quitte pour quelques bleus, au moins les surveillants, attirés par le tapage, finissaient toujours par venir tirer les oreilles aux garnements. Cette fois-là, il n'y avait eu personne pour remettre de l'ordre et Seto avait pris la dérouillée de sa vie.

"Pourquoi tu repenses à ça, Seto ? insista Makuba en tournant la tête vers son frère."

Il observa le profile imperturbable que Seto conserva pendant un moment, puis ce dernier finit par lancer :

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit après ça ?"

Makuba creusa dans sa mémoire.

"Oui, tu m'avais promis que tu me protègerai toujours. Et alors ?

-Et alors on dirait bien que je n'ai pas été capable de tenir ma promesse.

-Quoi ?"

Makuba se redressa sur le flanc.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Seto ? Je suis toujours en un seul morceau, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Rappelle-moi combien de fois tu t'es fait kidnapper ces derniers mois ?

-Seto, ce n'est pas parce que...

-Réponds à ma question, Makuba.

-Trois fois. Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tes ennemis passent leur temps à me tomber dessus que tu y es pour quelque chose !

-En partie, si. C'est à cause de mes affaires qu'ils te tombent dessus, comme tu dis. Et en tant que grand frère, je devrais être capable de te protéger coûte que coûte.

-Donc si je me fais renverser par un camion-benne demain, ce sera de ta faute ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Seto."

Makuba tendit le bras vers son frère, qui avait gardé les yeux rivés au ciel de toute la conversation, et lui toucha la joue.

"Seto.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde-moi."

Têtu, Kaiba laissa ses yeux résolument fixés sur le ciel, puis, lentement, il tourna la tête vers son frère. Makuba contempla ses yeux limpides et clairs comme un ciel d'été, plus calmes aujourd'hui, comme s'il laissait enfin son coeur ouvert pour une poignée d'heures.

"Seto, reprit Makuba, ce n'est pas parce que je me fais kidnapper de temps en temps que tu manques à ton rôle de grand frère. Tu m'as promis que tu me protègerai toujours et c'est ce que tu fais. Tu viens toujours pour moi, quel que soit l'endroit où je suis retenu prisonnier, et je sais que tu viendras toujours. Seto, bien sûr que parfois, je serai blessé, mais c'est la vie qui veut ça. Et jamais, jamais, je n'ai regretté un seul instant d'avoir un frère comme toi."

Le visage de Seto demeura imperturbable, mais Makuba vit son sourire à travers ses yeux clairs, et cela le fit sourire à son tour. Son grand frère prit doucement la main qui caressait sa joue dans la sienne et maintint leurs doigts entrelacés pendant un moment.

"Merci, Makuba."

Ce fut tout. Oui, tout : toutes les choses que Seto voulait dire, sans qu'il n'y ait rien à ajouter. Encore une fois, Makuba comprit, en regardant ses yeux.

/

Une nouvelle boule de neige s'écrasa sur son visage, puis sur son torse, son bras, et contre ses jambes. Makuba recula en crachotant de la neige, à moitié aveuglé.

"Je pensais que tu allais me coller la raclée de ma vie ? ricana Kaiba en armant son bras d'un nouveau projectile.

-Seto, tu n'es qu'une brute ! Arrête de viser la tête, c'est de la triche !

-Tu n'as jamais mentionné qu'il y avait des zones interdites, petit frère."

Comme Seto continuait de le bombarder de boules de neige sans le moindre scrupule, Makuba n'eut pas d'autre choix que de battre en retraite. Lui était à peine parvenu à toucher son frère deux ou trois fois, pourtant il était si grand que les endroits à viser ne manquaient pas, cependant ce n'est pas facile de se jeter dans la bataille quand votre aîné ne vous laisse même pas le temps de préparer vos munitions. En plus, Seto n'était pas du tout le genre de grand frère à perdre exprès pour faire plaisir à son cadet. Même lorsqu'ils jouaient aux échecs étant enfants, Seto ne l'avait jamais laissé gagner une seule fois.

Makuba cavalait aussi vite que possible dans la poudreuse épaisse, et alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si son frère s'était lancé à ses trousses, il sentit la neige s'effondrer sous son poids. Il n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri qu'il tomba lourdement dans une congère.

"Makuba !"

Kaiba se précipita dans l'épaisse couche de neige à l'endroit où son petit frère avait disparu.

"Makuba, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de la congère effondrée."

Le petit garçon ne répondit rien et se contenta de se masser douloureusement le bas du dos.

"Attends, je vais t'aider à sortir de là."

Kaiba se pencha presque à plat ventre dans la poudreuse et tendit le bras pour saisir la main que son frère lui tendait. Il remonta ensuite précautionneusement Makuba avec un seul bras, et le hissa au bord du trou.

"Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il en le voyant presser sa main contre sa cheville.

-Aïe... on dirait bien que oui, murmura Makuba, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi imprudent, Seto.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Comment aurais-tu pu deviner qu'il y avait une congère à cet endroit ? Ne bouge pas. Je vais te porter."

Le fier duelliste ramena son petit frère contre lui et le souleva de terre pour le transporter à l'intérieur. Une fois de retour dans le salon, il le déposa sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Fais-moi voir cette cheville, exigea-t-il avant même de laisser le temps à son frère d'ôter son manteau."

Il posa la jambe de Makuba sur son genou et retroussa son pantalon avec précaution pour examiner sa cheville. Il nota la couleur violacée que la chaire avait prise, ainsi que son soudain doublement de volume.

"Je pense qu'elle est tordue, diagnostiqua-t-il. Malheureusement, on ne pourra pas faire venir qui que ce soit pour t'examiner à cause de cette maudite neige."

Makuba ne répondit rien; il avait mal et il se sentait bête de s'être blessé de façon aussi ridicule. Mortifié, il ne leva même pas la tête pour répondre au regard de son frère, qui l'observait sans un mot. Kaiba attendit un instant puis se releva.

"Où tu vas ? demanda Makuba d'une voix dont il s'efforçait de gommer les accents plaintifs.

-Je vais chercher de la glace pour mettre sur ta cheville, répondit laconiquement son grand frère. N'essaie pas de te lever ou tu vas te faire encore plus mal.

-Je sais, Seto. Je ne suis quand même pas idiot."

Kaiba mit son temps pour revenir. Makuba de débarrassa de son manteau, de son écharpe et de son bonnet d'un mouvement las, et fixa son regard sur les flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement derrière la baie vitrée du salon. Il se sentait tellement bête. Son frère, qui avait enfin fini par se détendre, était maintenant embarrassé à cause de lui; il s'était sottement blessé en sachant fort bien que personne ne pourrait venir le soigner avant demain dans le meilleur des cas. Seto devait être tellement irrité...

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps."

Makuba sursauta et suivit des yeux son frère qui approchait, une poche de glace dans une main et un plateau posé en équilibre sur l'autre.

"Je sais que la saison n'est pas propice aux poches de glace, mais ça devrait calmer la douleur, déclara-t-il en installant les glaçons enveloppés dans un sachet sur la cheville blessée de son frère.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de te mettre dans l'embarras comme ça, Seto.

-Arrête de t'excuser. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et je suis parfaitement au courant que tu n'es pas tombé dans cette congère à dessein, ajouta le fier duelliste en abandonnant brièvement sa main sur la tête de son frère."

Makuba profita un instant de ce rare geste tendre et il se sentit mieux.

"Et maintenant, qu'as-tu envie de faire ? reprit Kaiba.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose dans cet état...

-Balivernes. Il y a plein de jeux auxquels nous pourrions jouer et qui ne nécessitent pas d'avoir une cheville en état de fonctionnement.

-En tout cas, je ne veux pas jouer au Duel de Monstres avec toi. Tu gagnes tout le temps, ce n'est plus drôle à force. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ce plateau ?

-Le repas de ce midi. Je t'ai préparé des sandwichs. Ce sont ceux que tu aimes, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Makuba mordit dans le pain et sourit.

"C'est parfait, Seto. Merci."

Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi sur le canapé. Seto lui apporta tous les jeux qu'il lui réclama et les disposa en tas sur la table basse, en abandonnant un pour un autre puis le reprenant dès que Makuba le voulait, s'absentant uniquement pour leur préparer du chocolat chaud vers quatre heures. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon et fit chatoyer d'orange et d'or la neige brillante et immaculée, ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder plusieurs des films préférés du jeune garçon. La journée était passée ainsi presque sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, et lorsqu'il fit nuit dehors depuis plusieurs heures, Makuba demanda :

"Est-ce que tu vas rester plus tard au bureau, demain, pour rattraper le temps perdu ?"

Kaiba ne répondit rien pendant un instant. Ils étaient tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, le bras du frère aîné autour des épaules de son cadet, qui gardait sa tête blottie contre sa poitrine et les battements de son coeur.

"Non, finit par répondre Kaiba. Si ces employés valent ce qu'ils prétendent valoir, ils ont dû faire en sorte que mon absence n'affecte pas trop le fonctionnement de la société. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils savent ce qui les attend."

Makuba pouffa et enveloppa doucement ses doigts autour du médaillon de son frère. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui, puis reprit :

"Et par ailleurs, ce n'était pas du temps perdu."

Makuba ferma les yeux, fatigué par sa journée.

"Seto ? murmura-t-il.

-Hum ?

-Tu veux bien me caresser les cheveux ?"

Kaiba laissa passer une seconde, puis s'exécuta doucement. Il caressa les cheveux de son petit frère avec tendresse pendant un long moment, tantôt fixant son regard sur la nuit profonde au-dehors, tantôt jaugeant le désordre de boîtes de jeux empilées, de DVD et de cartons vides des pizzas qu'ils avaient commandées pour le dîner.

"Demain, nous allons commencer par faire venir un médecin pour ta cheville, déclara-t-il doucement. Je ne partirai à la Kaiba Corp. que lorsque je serai sûr que tu iras bien.

-Mmm...

-Et maintenant, tu vas aller au lit.

-Quoi ? Mais je veux rester avec toi, moi !

-Tu ne m'as pas assez vu de la journée ? se moqua gentiment son grand frère.

-Je ne te vois jamais assez, Seto.

-Moi non plus, Makuba."

Le petit garçon se redressa si brusquement qu'il faillit donner un coup de tête dans le menton de Seto. Lequel fit semblant de n'avoir rien dit de spécial et regarda ailleurs d'un air concentré.

"Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire, Seto ? insista le jeune garçon, éberlué.

-Qu'il était temps que tu ailles au lit.

-Non, après !

-Que j'allais t'y emmener de force.

-Seto !

-Mais avant, tu vas prendre une douche."

Le fier PDG souleva sans plus de façons son frère dans ses bras malgré ses protestations et commença à grimper les marches en direction de l'étage.

"Seto, allez !

-Quoi ?

-Je veux rester avec toi encore un peu.

-Hmf, je suppose que mon lit est assez grand pour qu'on puisse y dormir à deux."

Makuba se détendit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son grand frère, des larmes de pure plénitude perlant à ses cils. Il y avait longtemps, si longtemps, que son frère n'avait plus été comme ça pour toute une après-midi. Ça le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

"Merci, Seto, murmura-t-il. Tu es le meilleur des grands frères de tout l'univers.

-Merci. Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver d'un meilleur frère que toi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Makuba, choqué pour la seconde fois de tant de sentimentalisme.

-J'ai dit que j'allais te balancer tout habillé dans la baignoire si tu continuais de pousser des cris. Allez, conclut Kaiba, rentre là-dedans et déshabille-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te faire couler un bain, si ? Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini de te laver.

-Seto !"

Kaiba déposa son petit frère tout habillé dans la baignoire vide et referma la porte derrière lui sans écouter ses protestations. Appuyé contre le panneau de bois, il sourit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux, lui aussi.

* * *

Je crois que le problème majeur est que je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à trouver d'idées de situations fraternelles dans lesquelles plonger Seto et Makuba. Même à l'époque où j'étais entièrement dévouée à Yu-Gi-Oh, je n'y arrivais pas. C'était le néant de l'imagination. Alors que pour Naoto et Naoya Kirihara (les frères de Night Head Genesis... on en revient toujours au même point), je fourmille d'idées à tel point que c'en est presque trop. Quel dommage.

Ceci dit, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'écrire sur les frères Kaiba =w= Ils sont trop adorables. Et pour une fois, je peux imaginer Kaiba être tout gentil avec son frère s'il n'y a personne pour les regarder.

PS : Ce n'est pas si grave que Makuba passe la journée avec une cheville foulée, si ?


End file.
